


at the end of all things

by stardustgirl



Series: Whumptober 2018 [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: (is it comfort though if they’re both dying?), Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, So much angst, Whumptober, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: The horizon was rising up to meet them, disappearing in a wave of golden light.|~~~|Cassian reflects.





	at the end of all things

**Author's Note:**

> For the “stay” prompt for Whumptober.

“Stay.”

He blinked, surprised at the sudden vulnerability she showed.

But the horizon was rising up to meet them, disappearing in a wave of golden light.

They clutched each other desperately in a show of not affection, not love, but of fear and a vain wish to survive.

He shuddered unwillingly, a strong wind from the wave of golden death coasting over them and sweeping their hair back.

A faint pain in his ribs began to throb again but he ignored it, hands tightening on her jacket as he tried not to think of what it had all come to.

He had known he would die serving the Rebellion, or that he would die of old age in a galaxy that was free.

It seemed he wouldn’t get to see that.

It was somebody else’s job now.

He swallowed, voice ragged and hoarse, his Fest accent prominent as he spoke, the wave of gold sweeping over them.

“I will.”

Vaguely, he wondered if it would hurt.


End file.
